You Shouldn't Have Come
by CakeLover12
Summary: Tifa and Yuffie's Materia hunt didn't go exactly as they expected. When they encountered a mysterious mansion in a forest, they soon realize that going in there was a big mistake. No pairings. Based on a true story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Since there isn't much horror fanfics in FF7, I decided to make one. But this story also concerns my experience that happened a couple of years ago.**

**Well, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII nor it's characters.**

* * *

"Come on Tifa! Hurry up!" Yuffie shouted.

Tifa huffed behind Yuffie. They've been walking around the forest for the whole day. Apparently she was already getting exhausted unlike Yuffie. For where she got all that energy from, she had no idea. This all started when Yuffie came into the bar and persuaded her to join her materia hunt. Cloud agreed to watch over Marlene and Denzel while she is away.

"Geez Yuffie," she panted along the way, "Slow down will you? Its not like a materia's gonna run."

Yuffie looked back at Tifa, "But what if there are others who are also materia hunting? We have to get them before they do." The look of determination crept on Yuffie's face. "Besides, what if we find something rare? I can't just let the opportunity slip by." A wide grin was plastered on her face.

Tifa sighed. This girl is crazy. She probably wouldn't hesitate to go around the world just for this.

All of a sudden, a trickle of rain started pouring on them. As they go on, it became stronger and both of them were getting wet. They quickly ran to find shelter to stay. They ran and ran until they saw a mansion in the middle of the forest. They quickly went for it and Tifa knocked the door.

"Hello? Anyone in there? Hello..."

There was no answer.

"Huh... Guess no one's-" All of a sudden the door opened by itself, "here...?"

"Come on, let's get in," Yuffie said.

Tifa nodded in agreement and they both went inside the mansion. The mansion somehow reminded them of the Shinra mansion back in Nibelheim. The inside looked like it had aged for quite some time now. Every part of the mansion looked really dusty, _but beggars can't be choosers,_ Tifa thought.

"Hellooo? Anyone in here?" Tifa shouted, but her voice only echoed throughout the house.

Yuffie crossed her arms on her chest, "Man, guess no one lives here."

"I agree..." Tifa said. She looked outside. The rain just won't stop and thunder can be heard. As they went in, the door shut itself. "Guess we're gonna be stuck here for a while. Why don't we stay here for the night?"

Yuffie nodded in agreement and her expression suddenly lit up, she had an idea. "Hey, why don't we look around this place?" She smiled cheerily, "Who knows? We might find somethin' interesting."

"Ugh... What?"

Tifa put her hand on her face as she sighed. She thought being stuck in this mansion could calm her cocky determination and get a good rest after hours of walking in the blasted forest. Guess not.

"Alright. We'll split up then meet back here in the living room. Got it?"

* * *

_Tifa's scenario_

Yuffie gave a cocky smile and went off to the stairs. Tifa looked around the living room first. The room consists of a dusty old sofa, and a rocking chair near the hearth. She then took notice of a big painting hanging on top of the hearth. The painting revealed of a lady wearing a beautiful elegant gown sitting on a chair. But what seemed off is that there were a few scratch marks below. And the creepy part is that it felt as if the lady in the painting was looking straight at her.

She felt a chill run down her spine for a minute and left the area. She then started making her way into what looks like the dining hall. For a second, she looked back at the painting. To her surprise, the lady in the painting looked like her eyes are following her! She quickly looked away and proceeded to the dining hall.

The dining hall was just as dusty as the main room, with tattered table cloths and some broken glasses on the floor. _Something doesn't feel right_, she thought. The dining hall looked as if someone tore the room down. She inspected the table, when she felt a spine chilling sensation.

She heard something whisper to her ear from behind, that sounded like a girl, "You shouldn't have come..."

Tifa gasped and quickly looked back. No one was there.

She gazed around the room, "Y-Yuffie?" Tifa stuttered, "W-Was that you? This isn't funny..."

There was no reply. _Has she gone crazy_, she thought. First the creepy painting in the living room, and now she heard a voice that whispered to her. She brushed off those feelings of uneasiness, because she didn't want to scare herself. She went back to the living room, doing her best to ignore the painting, which she felt that it was still looking at her.

All of a sudden, she heard a shoutthat came from the upper floor.

"Yuffie!"

* * *

_Yuffie's scenario_

Yuffie walked the long hallway. There were many rooms she passed and hasn't found any materia, much to her disappointment.

"Geez!" Yuffie trotted the long hallway angrily, "Not even a single treasure! What a waste."

She then noticed that the gravity around the hall felt heavier. She felt like her energy was running out.

"What the... What is this... feeling...?"

How can this happen? The great ninja, Yuffie Kisaragi, getting tired? No, it's not that she was getting tired, it felt as if something was pushing her down. She persisted, not trying to give in to the feeling. She went a long the way, until she found a wall at the end of the hallway. _Okay, what a weird house,_ she thought.

She went back to where the stairs are, when suddenly something grabbed her foot that made her fall over and shouted in pain. Her shout echoed throughout the hall.

"What the hell was that?!" She grabbed her shuriken and gazed her surroundings, but there was nothing to strike at and she was alone.

Yuffie just thought that she tripped herself by accident, but there was something else that told her a different story in the back of her mind.

She heard running footsteps that was coming her way. She readied her shuriken.

"Yuffie!"

To her relief, it was only Tifa.

"What was that just now," Tifa said, "I heard you shout."

Yuffie gave a weak laugh, "I tripped that's all." Though she grinned, she knew that it wasn't entirely true.

Tifa sighed in relief. "So, find anything?"

Yuffie gave a dissapointed expression, "No."

They both went back to the living room. Tifa looked at the painting, and apparently, the painting wasn't looking at them. Yuffie had a fire materia and used it to light the hearth and kept themselves warm. Rain outside was still worse, so they had to stay there for a while.

"Say Yuffie," Tifa said, breaking their silence, "Have you noticed anything strange?"

Yuffie tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

Tifa bit her lip. She wasn't sure if Yuffie would believe her. She explained about the creepy painting that was just above them and talked about the voice who whispered on her ear. Yuffie's eyes widened with a little shock and disbelief.

"Whoa... Really?!" Yuffie gave a small laugh, "Oh come on Tifa, maybe you're just tired and hearing things. It's probably just the wind."

She sighed. _Guess she doesn't believe me... _"Er, y-yeah... It's probably just the wind..." Though deep inside she knew it was something else.

Yuffie stretched her arms and yawned. "I'm tired... Well, gonna hit the sack. Goodnight Tifa." And with that, she lied down right next to her.

Tifa still looked uneasy about this but nevertheless, she also went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! Well I just divided the ghost story into two. :P**

**Curious to know how I got this and why is it based on a true story? Well, just finish reading this chapter first and find out.**

**Again, I don't own Final Fantasy VII and its characters.**

* * *

Three hours have passed since they've gone to sleep. It looks as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. Yuffie was snoring the loudest that made Tifa a bit relieved (even though if it's a little bit irritating) since nothing was happening. She wasn't being a scaredy cat but she still has doubts about this house. If something were to happen, at least she knew she wasn't alone.

Tifa closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but to no avail. Was it because of this house? She somehow knew about the ominous feeling of the place. She brushed those feelings off and closed her eyes, but she did not sleep.

A few minutes later, she felt that she couldn't breathe properly. She tried to breathe in deeply, but she found it difficult. No, it felt as if, someone was strangling her. She opened her eyes, but she couldn''t see anyone. The grip on her neck was getting stronger, and she heard a voice that sounded like a man: "Die... Die..." She tried to get up but she couldn't, aside that someone is strangling her, something was keeping her down. She looked at Yuffie who was right next to her, still sleeping.

"Y-Yuf...fie... Yuf...fie..." She tried shouting but her voice was too small to let her hear. She was still struggling to breathe.

She was becoming desperate. Whoever or whatever it is that was strangling her, it seems to be enjoying it. She heard a small laughter as it was strangling her. She violently tried to move her body and tried shouting and screaming. Fortunately, this method woke up Yuffie.

Yuffie rubbed her eyes, "What the..."

She looked at Tifa who looked at her like she was struggling. She immediately approached to her side, trying to shake Tifa.

"Tifa! Tifa hey! What's wrong?!"

The thing that was strangling Tifa disappeared and she immediately got up, coughing and breathing heavily.

Yuffie looked at her with worry, "H-Hey, what happened? And, whoa... What's that on your neck?"

Tifa's neck had a red mark that looked like a hand.

Tifa took a deep breath. She can breathe properly again. "Thanks Yuffie. Something was strangling me earlier."

Yuffie gulped, "Something was... strangling you?"

_This place is bad news_, she thought. The thing that was strangling her, she couldn't see it but could feel it. It didn't feel like a monster, it felt like a person, a dead person. A cold air went past them.

"D-Did you feel that," Yuffie said.

Tifa was about to say something until they heard noises coming from the upper floor. It sounded like a woman screaming.

Yuffie stood close to Tifa, "W-What w-was that?"

Tifa gulped. She certainly didn't want to know but she felt like she has to find out.

"Come on. Let's check it out."

Yuffie hesitated for a moment but later nodded in agreement.

They both went up to the second floor. They heard a scream in one of the rooms. It sounded like there were two people. One is a woman and the other is a man. They can both hear it from the outside of the room.

"No please! Have mercy!" said the woman.

"Shut up bitch! I'll kill you!" shouted the man.

"NOOO!"

Tifa's eyes widened in panic and immediately opened the door. To her shock, no one was there except her and Yuffie. It was a dusty old bedroom. The side is a dusty desk with a old lamp and a small picture frame of a couple. The woman was the same as in the painting downstairs and right next to her is a man wearing a business suit. In the middle is the bed with a worn out curtain on top. Yuffie took notice of an old notebook on the desk.

"Hey check this out."

She opened the notebook. Writings were in each page. "It seems to be a diary," Tifa said.

Yuffie flipped the pages to the near end. Tifa read of what's in the page:

_That woman, how dare she! Meeting another man without my knowledge of it! Why?! Did she not love me?! She claims she is just his friend, what utter lies! Every person I knew, they betrayed me! Everyone else in the world are all the same! Traitors! I'll kill her! I swear, even in death, if anyone steps foot in this mansion, I will never let them leave. I hate her! I hate everyone! I'll kill them! I'll kill them all!_

Yuffie flipped the rest of the pages. The rest of the pages were written in the same word: Kill.

Yuffie gulped, "Maybe now is the right time to leave."

Tifa nodded. "Yeah maybe we should-" As they were about to go out from the room, the door slammed itself shut.

"Shit!" Yuffie kept turning the doorknob, panicking, but couldn't open the door. "We're locked in! What're we gonna do?"

They heard a hissing voice behind them that says, "Die... Kill... Traitors..." It must have been the man from the diary. Yuffie turned and threw her shuriken, but it only hit the wall. She couldn't help but feel scared. Sure she has fought monsters, some twice her size. But this, it's something so hateful, something that wants them in and preventing them from leaving, and it's something they couldn't see. Even the great ninja, Yuffie Kisaragi, couldn't handle something like this.

Tifa yelped in pain. Her right arm formed a cut, and it was bleeding. She gazed around her surroundings, but she couldn't see anyone in there way. It was clear that the hateful ghost wanted to kill them. Another slash came, but lucky for her it hit the wall so close to her. She's had it. They have to get out or else who knows what would happen.

The voice kept on hissing "Die" as Yuffie kept on struggling to open the door. Suddenly, a woman's voice screamed "NOOO!" and the door opened. When the door opened, Tifa and Yuffie quickly ran down to the living room and went to the main door, and went out of the mansion. The rain has already stopped and the sun was starting to rise.

Both of them panted out of exhaustion and looked back at the mansion. For a brief second, they saw a silhouette of a woman staring at them from the window of the mansion, and quickly disappeared.

"That was crazy!" Yuffie said, still panting, "I'm never going back in there again!"

Tifa agreed. However, she thought about that woman. Did she try to help us? Guess if the man wanted them in, the woman must've latched itself on this place in case someone else gets trapped in here. One thing they learned though, they shouldn't be there again.

"Why don't we suspend our materia hunt for now and let's go back to the bar."

Yuffie sighed, "Yeah, you're right. Guess I need a break..."

They both walked away from the mansion without looking back.

* * *

**This story is based on my paranormal experience that happened on March 2009. My friend and I(I won't mention the name of my friend) kept hearing rumors about a abandoned mansion on the outskirts of our town about recent hauntings or sometimes, they would see a ghost inside. Out of curiosity, and timing, it was raining, we were in the area where the mansion was. We went inside, and without knowing it, we were being kept inside and were trapped in there for 1 day (I know, it was stupid, but that's why the title said so in the first place). We never saw the ghost of the man but briefly saw the silhouette of the wife and we kept on hearing voices or screams sometimes. After the incident, we soon learned that that house belonged to the 1920's and was lived by a rich businessman and his wife. For a time, another family lived there after the couple died, and experienced the same things we did. The caretaker decided to abandon it because of the hauntings that told him by people who once lived there. Honestly, I don't know what became of the house today but I don't wanna know.**


End file.
